The Cobra Slayer
by KandyLand45
Summary: Maori Is A Teenage Mongoose Cobra Killer, Otherwise Known As "The Cobra Slayer". One Day, She Meets A Certain Cobra, Dragar, Who Start Out As Enemies, And Over Time, Grow A Romance. Will The Two Dangerous Killers Make This Romance Work, Or Will They Stay As Enemies For The Rest Of Their Lives?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The truth... The truth is a story the mind tell itself. A story so strange it could only be lied into existence. And our minds can lie...Its like it was yesterday. The memory is stuck in my head...It triggers something inside me. There are times where I can see the underlying truth about my existence...Its like a nightmare mixed with a dream, building itself, out of itself...Its closed up inside you...It stays until someone saves you...Not me...I am different...My dreams are imprisoned...they are held captive in a cave, and are forced to never leave...as the nightmares take over. My name...is Maori...and this is the story of how I thought my greatest fear, became something more to me...


	2. A Horrible Memory

** Chapter 1: The Horrible Memory**

I was only a young mongoose. A young mongoose with a dreaded, frightful memory... It started a few years ago. I was walking down the dirt road of India, as the bright sun shined in the beautiful sky. I looked in the distance, and saw my friends. Amala, Nishtha, and Bulbuli. The three greatest friends I ever had. "Oh! Hi Maori!" Nishtha says to me, as she sees me from the distance. My two other friends, Amala and Bulbuli, turned their heads, and smiled. "Hi guys!" I said with a smile. We all gave each other a group hug. Once the hug was done, Bulbuli spoke up. "So? What are we gonna do today? It's supposed to be sunny all day today." Bulbuli asked. We all shrugged. An idea popped inside Nishatha's head. "Oh! I know what we can do!" My friends and I looked at her. "What is it, Nishtha?" Amala asked. "Why don't we play Truth or Dare? We haven't played that in a while!" We all smiled at the idea, so we all decided to say yes."Ok, so who's going first?" I asked them. "Oh! Oh! I'll go first!" Bulbuli said, as she jumped up and down. We all sat in a circle on the dirt road.

"Ok, let's see...Oh! I got it! Amala, Truth or Dare?" Bulbuli asked. "I'm gonna say Truth." She replies. "Do you have a crush on Bheru?" She asked. All of us "Ooooh" in surprise. Amala blushed in a bright red. Bheru is a boy mongoose, who Amala is best friends with. But the truth was, based off the question, she always thought of him, more than just a friend. "I...I...uh..." Amala had a hard time trying to speak. "Oh my gosh, she does!" Bulbuli exclaimed. "Ok! I do! So what?!" Amala said, as she crossed her arms and pouted. "Oh, cheer up, Amala! I won't tell him." Bulbuli said, as she patted her back. She turned her head, back to us. "Ok, now it's my turn." Amala said.

"Ok...Maori! Truth or Dare?" Amala asked me. "I'm gonna say...Dare!" I replied. "I dare you...to go to the other side of the city!" Amala said with a grin. All of us gasp. The other side of the city contains all the cobras. As you may or may not know, cobras and mongooses are enemies. No one has killed a cobra, or a mongoose, but the two groups have gotten into large fights. And so the two sides have decided to not make contact with each other, for they will always stay as powerful enemies. I shuddered in fear. " Oh, and you can't back out of it!" Amala said. "Amala! That's crazy! Don't you know how dangerous that is?!" Nishtha said. "Oh come on, It will only be for a second! And besides, we've never seen an actual cobra in a long time." Amala said to us. Bulbuli sighs. "Don't worry, Maori, we will go with you." Bulbuli replies. We all got up, and walked over to the nearby city in India.

We all walked up to a dark alley. This was the pathway to the other side of the city, infested with cobras. My heart was racing with fear. We all start to slowly walk down the empty alley way. I walk over trash piles, lying on the pavement. As we reach the other side of the city, we hide in the shadows of the alley. "Here, we've got a disguise for you." Bulbuli says to me. She pulls out a black cloak, with a black sweatshirt. In the middle, it has a red ruby. "This will cover your identity, just in case cobras become suspicious." Bulbuli says to me, as she hands me the cloak.

I pull the cloak over my head, and clip the cloak around my neck. "Good luck, Maori." Nishtha said to me. As I walked towards the other side, I stepped on something, along the way. I was a knife, a sharp one. It glistened with silver, with a stroke of sharpness. I picked it up, and put it in my pocket, just in case something goes wrong. I pulled the cloak hoodie over my head, as I slowly walked into the city. Cobras. A lot of them. They swarmed the city, slithering on the dirt road. I looked around me, as cobras passed me. However, I didn't see where I was going. I knocked into a cobra. "Oh! Sorry sir! I didn't see where I was going." The cobra spoke to me. Oh no...What should I say!? The cobra then looked at me.

It slowly comes closer to me. Cold sweat ran down my head, thank goodness the hoodie was covering my identity. "Who...are you?" The cobra asked me. The cobra then looked down at my legs. They were, unfortionetly, not covered. He suddenly gasps. "Mongoose!" He yelled through the city. All the other cobras looked over to where I was. They slithered over to me. They hissed at me. I was terrified. They all surrounded me, there was no escape. My friends, still watching from the alley, became horrified. Out of the crowd of cobras that surrounded me, a larger cobra slithered to me. It was Commander Razorclaw. He is the chief of all the cobras on this side of the town. He was a dark purple cobra, with dark yellow eyes, with large pricks on his neck ribs, down his back.

"How dare you walk through our side of the city, mongoose." Razorclaw says to me. I became more and more frightened. "I-I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"I was interrupted. "We don't want to hear any of your excuses, you little idiotic mammal! No mongoose is allowed to wander through our city. You have broken the most important rule in both towns. Mongooses and cobras are forbidden to make contact with each other! And now...you will pay consequences." Razorclaw spoke to me in a stern voice. "Kill her." The cobras hiss, and surround me.

As I became more and more frightened, I thought of something quick. I quickly grabbed the knife from my cloak pocket. I glared, as I lifted the shining silver blade in the air, giving them a warning. All the cobras became startled at this. Razorclaw and the other cobras watch, as the combat went on. Multiple cobras tried to tackle me, but I quickly move out of the way after each tackle, swinging the sharp blade at them. One of the cobras thought fast, He darted quickly towards me. It opened its mouth, and dug its sharp white daggers into my right eye. I screeched in pain. I fell down on the dirt road, as the warm, ruby red liquid ran down my eye.

My eyes teared up, as the pain in my right eye grew bigger and bigger. I then looked over, with my one good eye, at the silver blade, as I grabbed it. I put it back into my pocket, and looked up. The group of cobra looked down at me "Get up, and fight us!" One of the cobras yelled at me, as it grabbed me by the neck. "Or are you too afraid to fight us?" He asked me. I then glared at them. "I am not afraid..." I whispered to myself. I lifted my head down, and squeezed my eyes shut. "I... am NOT AFRAID!" I yelled at him, as my eyes flew open, and I grabbed him by the neck. I threw him to the ground, hard. He groaned in agony. I slowly walked towards the fallen cobra. I stepped on his throat, before he could get up. I then pulled out my knife, one more time. I pressed my foot down further into his throat, as he choked for some air. I lifted my knife up. "Please...No! I-I-I beg for mercy!" He said to me, as his eyes teared up with fear. "No...I will show no mercy for you, for you do not deserve it." I said to him. His tears rolled down his face, as he looked at me in fear.

My knife finally came down, crashing into his heart. He let out a loud, sharp, piercing cry. An explosion of blood splashed onto my fur, cloak and face. His warm blood ran down my face and clothes, staining them, permanently. The only sound that was heard, was the sound of his warm, beating heart, slowing stopping. His breathing began to slow down, until it finally ceized to an end. I pulled my knife out of his heart, as it was completely impaled. Commander Razorclaw and the other cobras stared at me blankly, as they slowly back away from me. My friends ran back down the dark alley to the other side of the city, in fear. I slowly walk away from the crime scene, disappearing into the cobra's city, for as the dare , was done... The cobras stood completely still, still frightened at the sight of the biggest combat between a cobra, and the mysterious cobra killer. As I slowly walked away from the scene, Razorclaw said my new name, a name that I was called for a long time. "Cobra Slayer..." And from that day forth and so on, I was called The Cobra Slayer. I never saw my friends again, as they were still afraid of me. I don't need them, I don't need anybody. For I work alone, killing the scaled, venomous devils that have changed my life that day...


	3. Many Years

**Chapter 2: Many Years**

The dark hours has arrived. Perfect. For the past few years of my life, after the...well...incident, I have lived in the cobra's side of the city. I watch them from the woodland area in the city. I stay up in the largest tree in the grove, eating some fresh berries and nuts from bushes, keeping myself hidden until night falls. At nightfall, I come out and enjoy the city. I could never go back to the other side of the city. Amala, Nishtha, and Bulbuli still live there. My friends and the other mongooses would think I was crazy. A insane mongoose, who kills the cobra citizens of the city for hatred and revenge. Hey, its my personality, don't judge.

Anyways, after seventeen years, here I am now. The cloak and hoodie still fit me, and I have been wearing them ever since. As night fell, I walked out of the woods, entering the city. The moon shined moonlight on my face, as the stars shimmer with it. I walk through the empty town. I was assuming that all the cobra's were heading to a peaceful slumber. I pull my hoodie over my head, and walk further down the city, stuck in a slumber. However, I wasn't the only one who wasn't in a deep sleep...

**?'s Point Of View:**

I slithered into the room. It was pitch black, all for except a window, with moonlight glimpsing the room. He sat in a chair, in front of me. Commander Razorclaw. "You wanted to see me, sir?" I ask him. "Yes, please, sit down." He said to me, as he lifted the tip of his tail, and pointed at the chair in front of him. I slithered towards him, and sat in the chair. "Now, I wanted to see you for a reason. You have been trained as captain of our security for quite some time now, correct?" He asked me. I nodded in reply.

"Well, for the past seventeen years before you came here, we've had a very large threat, that has been disturbing the cobras on this side of town. As you know, mongooses and cobra's are forbidden to make contact with each other. However, there has been one mongoose in particular who has come into our barriers, and has caused many deaths to our citizens." He said with a stern look. "I have called you here to kiill this hooded criminal, and put "it" to an end. Do you think you can manage that, Dragar?" Razorclaw asked me.

"Yes sir, I will put an end to this killer's life, for the sake of the cobras." I replied as I got up from the chair. He smiled. "Excellent, with your results, we won't have any problems with this murderous psychopath in our town." He said with relieve. "Oh, and of course, there will be a reward-" I interrupted. "No need for a reward, sir, I will be glad to get this criminal off your back without a doubt." I replied back, as I perked into a smile. "You are truly a great man, Dragar. And I wish you good luck." He said with pride.

"Thank you sir," I replied, as I lifted myself out of the chair, and slithered to the door. "And I won't let you down." I said finally, as lifted my tail up, wrapped it around the knob, and closed the door behind me. I wandered outside in the city, to find The Cobra Slayer, and stop it, once and for all...


	4. The Assault Of Night

**Chapter 3: The Assault Of Night**

I continue to walk down the empty, dark street. As I walk on the dirt road, I look up to see the moon again. It's not that often that others get to see the moon up close. I decide to get a closer view. I look at one of the city's buildings, a simple little house. It was a litte yellow house, with a few windows, and a red door. It was growing a little moss on the outside walls, vines hung down from it, and a few tiles were missing from the roof. I walk over to the house, and climbed on of the vines to the roof. Once I got to the top, I sat down on the edge of the roof. The moon, was beautiful. The moon shined over both sides of the city. The only true happiness to me is the moon, one glimpse of it, and you are filled with joy. I watch the beautiful midnight moon, with the glistening stars shining with it.

**Dragar's Point Of View:**

I slither through the city. I look up to see a shadow on top of a building. There he is. Sitting on top of one of the town's houses. I slithered over to the house. How did he get up there?... I then saw a vine, dangling down from the roof. I wrap my tail around the vine, and I slither the rest of my body up to the top. His back faced me. He didn't see me. I slither towards the little mongoose, quietly. I then lift up the rest of my body, creating a shadow over his head. And that's when I tackled him, causing the both us to fall off the roof.

**Back To Maori:**

I was pushed down in a flash, as my body was pushed off the roof. My body fell with another. My body landed with a thud on the cold, dirt ground, I groaned in pain. Before I could get up, I felt my hands being lifted, and pinned above my head. I looked up to see what looked like the shadow of a cobra. The moonlight shined on the back of his head, causing his face to be pitch black. I quickly pushed him down quickly, as I got up. His body was pushed alway from me, as I ran quickly towards the woods. He got up, and moved swiftly behind me. He was quite fast. I was then grabbed by the neck. My back was against his scaly, lightish green, thin body. His tail was wrapped around my neck tightly, like a tight vine in the jungle woods. My throat was quickly closing. I try to pull him off my neck but he was too strong. I couldn't breathe...My vision was slowly fading. My eyes drifted off into pitch black darkness. He left go of my throat, and let my body drop down into the grass. Pitch black darkness. That is all I saw. I could not see anything else, for the darkness, has imprisoned me...


	5. Never Been Beaten

**Chapter 4: Never Been Beaten**

My eyes slowly lift open. My vision was blurry, like a shadow in the twilight in the witching hour. I groan in pain, as my body ached with abusement. My eyes look before me, to see the forest. I get up, but my body was pulled back. Rope squeezed around my chest, making me lean my back against the bark of a tree. I was trapped. I squirm around to try to grab my knife from my pocket. I was then stopped by a dark, husky chuckle. My head jerked up in a flash. "Ah, good. You've awoken from your swoon." He said to me. Before me, I see the figure of a cobra in the pitch blackness. He slithers closer to me. He was emerald green, with midnight silver eyes. He stares right into my eyes through my hoodie.

"You have some nerves to disturb our city, mongoose. You have caused us trouble for quite some time now. And I'm here to make sure no more threats of misery appear in our city." He says, with a deep stare. He then notices that my hoodie was still pulled over my head. He wraps his tail on the back of my head, and pulls it off. His eyes widen in surprise.

**Dragar's Point Of View:**

A female? She's the Cobra Slayer? Impossible. Not once in my life have I seen such a feminine mammal to be a murderous threat. Her brown fur, her hazel hair covering her right eye. Her blue eye glistens under the moonlight, with a ruby red scar over it.

**Back To Maori:**

"You...are the Cobra Slayer?" He askes me. "Indeed." I reply. "Impossible, not once in my life have I met face to face with a feminine mammal assassinator!" He says, as he raises his voice. "And I have not met face to face with such an idiotic, swain wretch." I reply with a glare. He looks back at me, with an enraged expression. "Watch your mouth, you little imbecile, I happen to be Commander Razorclaw's personal chaperone. I do have the right to execute you." He says with a sullen voice. I laugh. "Oh please, I have been killing you dimwitted copperheads for 17 years! And no other mere mortal had the courage to stand up to me. What makes you think that I would be scared of a simpleton, like yourself?" I asked him. He briskly moved his face toward mine, and let out a powerful hiss. "Silence, you little irreverent murderer! You stand no chance against me. You have got quite the courage to prove to me that your stronger. Or are you just bluffing to get yourself out alive?" He asked me. I slowly wriggle my paw out of the rope, cautiously and slowly pulled out my knife, without him noticing.

"I am indeed stronger. You venomous scoundrels have no chance against me, for I am a dominant warrior." I said to him, as I slowly and carefully cut the rope wrapped around my form. He took his tail, and perked my chin up to his face. "I would really love to see you try." He said with a rattled hiss. _Snap. _The rope came undone. Thank goodness he didn't notice. "Challenge accepted." I replied, as I swiftly pushed myself up, making him pushed back. He fell with a strike, as he looked back at me. I pulled out my silver knife, and held it in my paw. He lifted himself up, and glared. We began to move in a circle, giving each other menacing looks. He was the first to strike. I dodged back, as I swung my knife, directly at him, as he swiftly moved out of the way.

After a few dodges and swings, I managed to grab his neck, and swiftly pin his head against the hollow timber tree. As he struggles to break free from my grasp, I lift my knife up, and slice it into his right eye. He screeches in pain, and agony, as I move the blade down his eye, creating a scar similar to mine. He makes a sullen glare at me, and lifts his tail up. He grabs my form, and pushes me down hard upon the ground. I lay on the ground, as he slithers up to my fallen figure. He makes a sullen glare at me, as his right eye, continues to bleed. "We will meet again, Cobra Slayer, but be warned, I will put you down to your death one day, and you will perish." He slithers away from me, as his eye slicks down ruby red liquid. I stayed on the ground, staring off into the distance, for I knew, we would meet again...


	6. Mambas Of Midnight

**Chapter 5: Mambas Of Midnight**

It has been quite some time since I've had my in counter with the mysterious cobra. He has slithered away else where, as he told me that he will see me again soon, and that he will soon annihilate me. He thinks he can make me perish. Never. Not once in any of my years of assassination, have I been dominated. I will soon make him wish he never spoke those words to me. Anyways, it has been quite a while since I've seen him. But I'm not too concerned about it.

I was wandering into the midnight timbers of the forest, after a visit of the city. However, something has stopped me in my path. I look in the distance, and see tents, a fire pit, and a box of the fresh berries and crunchy nuts that grew here in the grove. Theres only one resolution to this. Someone's living, and snatching things from my home! I then stopped, as I heard the sound of someone coming this way. I climbed a hollow timber tree, watching from above the ground, as two figures came forward to the hideout.

They were...cobras? No, they couldn't be, they are completely jet black. Cobra's are usually olive-green or tan. They were different. They were black snakes, with woven ski masks pulled over their faces, covering them, except their dark violet eyes. But that's not what I was concerned about. Who are they? And what makes them think that they are permitted to have a secret hideout in my grove? "Hmm...I think someone was here Hitam." One of them spoke to the other. "What makes you say that?" The other asks. "I smell an aroma around our hideout. It smells of mammals. Mongoose to be more precise." He says. "Now that you mention that, Malam, this place has picked up a scent. That must mean that there is an enemy near by, so we must be careful, and be on the lookout."

I decided that it was time to make a move on these idiotic serpents. I pull my knife out of my clock pocket, as I chuckled in a deep, husky voice. The two vermin's heads perked up. Their heads looked around the grove in astonishment. "Show yourself, you irrevlerent mammal! Show yourself and you will not be harmed!" One of them yells at me. I then jump down from the tree, and land perfectly on my feet. The two of them turned their heads at me. My eyes stares at them from under my hoodie. "The two of you have made a terrible mistake trespassing upon my home." I spoke to them in a stern voice. The two of them give me enraged glares.

"You better watch where your going there, you dimwitted vertebrate. We claimed this timber grove before YOU did! Your the one trespassing upon OUR home!" Hitam said to me, with a sullen glare. "We'll see about that." I say to them, as I lift my knife towards their faces. "We will have a combat to see which one of us can have this timber grove. The first one to be victorious is the one to claim this woodlands." I say to them. The two of them look at each other, and nod. "Challenge accepted." The two of them said, as they pulled out Katanas. They begin to circle me, making sullen glares upon me. Suddenly, one of them leaps at me, and the combat, begins.

The combat did not turn out, quite as I had hoped. After many dodges and swings, one of them takes the opportunity, and strike their Katana against my leg. I yelp in pain, and fall back. I drop my knife in the dirt ground. The two of them stare at me, as they one of them grabs my body, and pins my form against a hollow timber tree. The other one lets out a powerful hiss, opens his mouth, and digs his fangs into my neck. I let out a sharp, loud piercing cry, as poison was now flowing through my blood. My vision was slowly starting to fade away. But that, is when it happened.

A shadow came from behind them, and started to attack them. The figure then grabbed them both by the necks, and pushed the two of them to the cold dirt ground. They both looked up in fright. "Woah! Woah! Please! Let us have mercy!" Hitam told the mysterious figure. "Leave this place, THIS is NOT your home! And If you EVER encounter The Cobra Slayer again, you will never see the light of day, AGAIN, GOT IT?!" The figure yelled at them, and let out a powerful hiss. "Y-Yes sir! Come on, lets get out of here!" One of them says. After the mysterious figure spoke to them, the two Mambas slithered off quickly, abandoning their hideout for good. After that combat, I knew that they would never come back. The figure slithered closer to me. It was him! The mysterious cobra that I fought previously! I was surprised that he came back, after being away for so long. Why has he returned? And, why did he...Protect me?

He looked at my weak body against the tree. He lifted his tail, and perked my chin up. He leaned in close to my face, as he opened his mouth, and sunk his fangs into the side of my neck. His fangs were covered in a deep purple liquid. My eyes slowly began to close, as the medicine solution, flowed through my blood, killing the Mamba's dreadful venomous poison. I fell into a deep slumber, as my body was being carried, far away from the abandoned hideout. For I was protected, by my enemy, my greatest enemy...


	7. Held Against My Will

**Chapter 7: Held Against My Will**

My body lays against the trunk of my hollow timber tree. My eyes lift up, as a sharp ray of sunlight hits against my face. I lift my form upwards. I groan in agony, as I felt pain grow in my neck. I felt two small gaping holes, throbbing in abusement. Those idiotic Mambas. I was quite surprised of recently. The cobra I had a colossal combat with, was the one who had recovered me from venomous death.

**Dragar's Point Of View: **

I looked down from her humble timber tree. She has to see to be awoken. I slither down the tree, swiping my body against some leafs and branches on the way downward. This caused some attention to her, as she looked up. She didn't seem pleased. She gave me a sullen glare, as I stood I infront of her.

**Back To Maori:**

"You..." I spoke as I gave him a sullen glare. "Now, now my dear, calm yourself." He told me in a cautioning voice. "Calm myself? Calm myself?! How on earth can I calm myself, when I'm standing face to face with the venomous devil I fought in combat with?!" I shrilled at him. "Just here me out, Cobra Slayer." He spoke to me. I stopped to listen to him speak.

"Ever since we were in combat, I have been in thought of ways of punishment for you. But however, it is hard to try and find an appropriate way of discipline that Commander Razorclaw would approve of. But then something came up. Since I cannot allow you to continue threats through our city, I have come to a conclusion." He then slithered towards me. He took his tail, and perked my chin up to his face. "You shall remain here, until orders come to me of punishment." My eyes widened.

"Remain here?! That is most absurd! What makes you think I will remain here?!" I shrilled. "Well I couldn't leave you to die by venomous poison! Commander Razorclaw demands a respectful escort to end the life of a vicious, hateful scoundrel! And besides, I would expect respect for saving such a criminal, you didn't have the slightest chance of saving yourself." He said to me. "Why you little!-"

As I lifted myself up to tackle him, my wrists were pulled back. I turn my head around to see a silver chain locked my wrists together in place, as the chain creeped up to the top of my timber tree, locked on the tightest branch. I was in shackles. "What is the meaning of this, you scaled, vile, cretin?!" I shrilled, as I pulled harder and harder at the cuffs. "Since we previously saw each other, I have realized that rope will not hold you hostage. So I've decided to use more of a stronger material to hold back your dangerous threats." He said with a vicious stare.

"Now, to respect the prisoner, I have given you a long chain. Meaning you can move around, satisfy your hunger by gathering up those nuts and berries you collect, and to wrest in slumber in your humble tree." He said to me. "Prisoner? Nonsense! I am nothing but held against my will." I said with a vile glare. "Is it truly a challenge to give me some respect?! You can be such a pain!" He said with a hiss. "Now, I shall be on my way. Maybe next time, you shall think twice before causing such misery to our city." He said to me, as he slithered off into the daylight, leaving me hostage, with no one to break my shackles, to make it end...


End file.
